Realization
by Shiori-chi
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuki had transferred to Teikou Academy through her talent for art and singing. She met her childhood friend and other friends, and got them interested in her somehow. But unknown to her, she was interested in two particular boys... AU. Various Pairing -R&R-
1. Attracted

Summary: Kuroko Tetsuki had transferred to Teikou Academy through her talent for art and singing. She met her childhood friend and other friends, and got them interested in her somehow. But unknown to her, she was interested in two particular boys... AU. Various Pairings?

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Attracted**

A straight long, past her shoulder, teal colored hair, with teal orbs girl named Kuroko Tetsuki, 16 years old. She had an average height of 168 cm, slender figure. She's stunning beautiful, but had low presence though noticeable at times. She was about to enter the private school, Teikou Academy, that almost excelled in almost everything.

Two months ago, Kuroko had taken an transfer examination for the school and taken art for her main. She had been accepted and asked to start school in fall. She pulled her luggage in and stared at the gate, which closed a few seconds ago. She walked her way in and to the principal office with an white, nicely decorated with little patterns, envelop in her hand.

After about 2-3 hours, she reached the high school division. She entered, no one was there, well of course, who would, except staffs, at 7.30 am. She knocked the door labelled 'Principal Akashi'.

"Come in." A deep voice, behind the door, said.

Kuroko pushed open the door and the voice belonged to a gorgeous young man in his twenties. He had raven hair, deep sea blue orbs. At the sight of Kuroko, the young man, appears to be a young principal, narrowed his eyes.

"You're Kuroko Tetsuki?" He asked.

"Yes." Kuroko said as she nodded. "You are..?"

"Akashi Seikou." He introduced.

"His eyes are beautiful..." Kuroko thought, staring at the principal with her dead stare.

"It's nice to meet you, Akashi-san..." Kuroko deadpanned, making the principal stared at her.

After a few minutes, he gave up, asking, "Why won't your expression changed?!"

"..." Silence.

"Ok. Nevermind... Tetsuki-chan~ Welcome to our school~ You had been chosen as your talents have impressed my father and the directors along with the other principal~ Amazing right?~" Seikou said, waiting for her response.

"Oh." Kuroko said, slightly frowned but regained her normal composure after she registered the news, she was happy inside.

"... I really give up..." Seikou sighed. "You're interesting..." He smirked.

* * *

"You're interesting..." Seikou, his older brother, said and could be heard from the outside.

"Someone had interest Brother..? Who might that be?" A red head with mismatched eyes, one red and the other golden yellow, appeared to be Akashi Seijuurou, thought.

"Brother, I'm coming in..." Akashi said, after knocking the door and before entering the office.

"Oh my cute little brother~" Seikou exclaimed, rushed forward and bear hug Akashi, unfortunately failed as of Akashi's reflexes are extremely good.

Akashi's eyes scanned the room and found a little beauty standing in front of the desk.

"Oh, a guest?" Akashi asked.

"... His eyes seemed mysterious just like Akashi-san..." Kuroko thought but brushed it off soon, unknown to the teal girl, she was attracted to the Akashi's brothers.

"Yup~ Our new student~" Seikou said, smiling.

"Kuroko Tetsuki, 16." Kuroko bowed as she introduced.

"Akashi Seijuurou, 17." Akashi narrowed his eyes.

"Seijuurou is our student body president." Seikou added.

"Oh." Kuroko deadpanned, making Akashi narrowed his eyes even more. "Interesting..." He thought.

"Anyways here~" Seikou said as he went to his desk, took a file filled with a few paper and handed it to Kuroko.

"It's your schedule, your room number and the map of the school..." Seikou explained. Kuroko nodded and exited the room after saying, "Well then, excuse me..."

"... Seijuurou-chan~ What do you think about her?~" Seikou teased but earned a red scissor flying from Akashi, missed though.

"Watch your words, Brother." Akashi simply stated.

"Same goes to your action..." Seikou said lowly, throwing a blue scissor towards Akashi, but it never hit the person, as it's always a warning.

"Well then, here and pardon me..." Akaashi said, putting the documents he had on the desk and exited the room.

"Seijuurou-chan was cute until he turned 15..." Seikou pouted mentally, walking back to his seat and looked through the documents Akashi just gave and the ones that were there before both had came in.

* * *

"Today, we have a new student today~" The teacher said. He was an actor and singer, a famous one. He had raven hair and black orbs which don't show often. Imayoshi Shoichi was his name.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuki, 16 years old..." Kuroko simply introduced as she earned eyes from boys.

"Now, now, choose a seat, Kuroko-chan~" Imayoshi said.

The girls eyed at the said girl, fearing that she might choose the seat beside the blonde model, Kise Ryouta, whose left seat is open, as for the right, a certain sport idol was there, Aomine Daiki. Kuroko simply walked passed that row and sat two rows diagonally away from Kise and Aomine. Making the girls felt relieved but Kise felt puzzled as he thought for sure that new girl is going to flirt or maybe fangirl around him.

"Let's start~" Imayoshi said. His class was mathematics.

Soon the 3 hour of mathematics passed and it was break time. People are seen stretching and saying, "Finally!". Kuroko thought it wasn't really that boring and instead took down tons of notes.

"Tsuki-chin?~" A familiar voice called out as a huge shadow was cast over her.

Kuroko turned and eyes brighten to see her childhood friend here... And tall.

"Atsu-kun!" Kuroko exclaimed as she thought she won't be having friends over the year till she joined a club or something.

"Tsuki-chin, you came to this school?~ but I didn't see you when I'm in the opening ceremony..." The purple head, Murasakibara Atsushi, said.

Kuroko chuckled at his silliness, and said, "You didn't listened to class, didn't you?"

Murasakibara frowned as he was busted. "How did Tsuki-chin know?" He asked.

"Cause I just transferred today and introduced myself a moment ago..." Kuroko said, then lightly scratched her head.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention my surrounding too... I didn't see you there..." Kuroko admitted.

"Tsuki-chin, want piggy back to the cafeteria?" Murasakibara suggested as a maiubo in his mouth and a hand carrying two bags of sweets and snacks.

"No-" "There you go~" Murasakibara interrupted Kuroko, as he lifted her up and placed her on his neck.

Kuroko mentally face-palmed as she remembered how stubborn he was back then and now too. Along the way, people kept staring at them, some tried to help Kuroko by asking the giant but was scared half way as the intimidating aura Murasakibara had on.

"Murasakibaracchi!/Yo, Murasakibara!" The duo idols called out to the giant, who was looking for a seat, as he took the plate of food I ordered.

"Kise-chin, Mine-chin~" Murasakibara said, as he sat down opposite of the duo.

"... Murasakibaracchi... You scaring her..." The blonde model, Kise Ryouta, said as he pointed up on Murasakibara's head.

"Ah. Sorry, Tsuki-chin..." Murasakibara apologized as he placed Kuroko down and stared at Kuroko with an apologetic look.

"It's alright Atsu-kun..." Kuroko said, smiling to accept his apology.

"Atsu-kun? Tsuki-chin? Now, now, don't tell me this hot chick is your girlfriend?!" The tanned sport idol, Aomine Daiki, exclaimed.

"Ehhh?!" Kise exclaimed in shock.

"That's not it... And..." Kuroko paused after declaring the truth.

"Who are you guys?" Kuroko asked. That shocked both Aomine and Kise, Aomine is still fine as of he's a sport idol and don't really expect for a girl who doesn't play sports to know him. But Kise, the famous model?! That's just ridiculous!

"Aomine Daiki, 17 years old." Aomine introduced and flashed a grin that would make girls go crazy.

"Kuroko Tetsuki, 16." Kuroko introduced. No expression. No stuttering tone.

Aomine eyes widen in disbelief. "Wow!" He exclaimed.

"We're friends, right? Tetsu!" Aomine said, interested and amused by the said girl. He even created a nickname for her so fast.

"Yeah, Aomine-kun." Kuroko deadpanned.

Aomine used his hands and smacked Kise out of his shocked state.

"Wha-What?!" Kise said.

"You don't know who am I?" Kise asked. Kuroko shook her head.

"... Kise Ryouta, 17 years old." Kise introduced and flashed a stunning smile that would make the girls nosebleed.

"Kuroko Tetsuki, 16." Kuroko deadpanned, Kise eyes widen again. Snap.

Kise had taken a liking to the girl. "Kurokocchi or Tetsucchi, which should I call you?!" Kise exclaimed, holding the said girl's hand.

"... Kuroko would do, Kise-kun..." Kuroko deadpanned again, shooting an arrow through Kise's and Aomine's heart as she made an irresistible face.

"T-that face?! She could be a model!" The thought ran through the duo idol's mind.

"Tetsucchi!" Kise exclaimed, choosing the one he liked.

Kuroko frowned but soon regained her normal composure, then to a smiling and delighted expression as soon as she tasted the vanilla milkshake she had ordered.

"So cute!" The duo idol exclaimed and rushed to hug the teal girl tightly. That earned stares from everywhere.

"Aomine-kun... Kise-kun..." Kuroko gasped.

"Eh.. A group hug?" Muraskibara stared the duo hugging his childhood friend. "Don't leave me out!~" HE pouted, as he wrapped his hand around the three of them, tightly.

"Can't... Breath..." Kuroko gasped even more.

Just this moment, Akashi passed by the cafeteria. He stopped at his tracks as he realized the commotion. He stared at Murasakibara, who is hugging Kise and Aomine, who are hugging... Kuroko?! He stared longer as rage boiled inside him. Wait, rage? Because of a girl? "Hm... Interesting..." Akashi thought before calling their names, as he wallked towards them.

"Atsushi, Daiki, Ryouta... What are you doing to Tetsuki?" Akashi asked in a low and dangerous voice.

"Aka-chin~ We are doing a group hug~" Murasakibara answered innocently, released his hug and continued eating.

"How about you, Daiki, Ryouta?" Akashi asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Um... Group hug! Yeah! Group hug!" Both stuttered in unison, obviously lying.

"Those eyes..." Kuroko thought, lost in her own thoughts.

"Daiki and Ryouta... Both of your training menu are doubled, whether it's basketball, singing or acting!" Akashi declared as the duo's face paled.

"Eh?! But! Akashicchi! So mean..." Kise pouted and wanted to complain more but stopped by Aomine's gesture.

"Tripled for Ryouta..." Akashi made his last decision, folding his arms, making Kise's already pale face paled even more.

Crunch. The last chip of the last packet was being gobbled up. "Tsuki-chin..." Muraskibara stared sadly at Kuroko, who smiled slightly, not noticeable to the others but to Akashi and Murasakibara, they are.

"Let's go buy some more..." Kuroko suggested, tugging Murasakibara's shirt. The giant's face brightened fast as he nodded, but earned a glare from Akashi. Kuroko noticed a slight frown from Murasakibara, and turned to Akashi.

"Do you too?" She asked. Akashi just nodded, following Murasakibara's actions.

"... Cute..." Kuroko thought quietly. "Let's go then~" Kuroko said, in a happy tone, though her face don't show.

The three of them bought their sweets and stuffs. Soon, they returned to their own respective classes for the next lesson. Akashi and Kuroko were Biology, therefore same classrooms, while Murasakibara was Literature, along with Kise and Aomine.

* * *

Me: How is it? Spare me reviews~ O.O


	2. Duet

Summary: Kuroko Tetsuki had transferred to Teikou Academy through her talent for art and singing. She met her childhood friend and other friends, and got them interested in her somehow. But unknown to her, she was interested in two particular boys... AU. Various Pairings?

* * *

A/N: Italics singing is Kise and Kuroko. Bold singing is Akashi and Aomine. Respectively.

**Chapter 2 - Duet**

"Akashi-kun, can you stop staring?" Kuroko asked, feeling uncomfortable as she felt stares from the red head.

Akashi was still staring a her, eyes slightly widened. "I wonder what she be thinking..." He thought.

Soon, they reached the biology laboratory and entered the room. The teacher had not reached. At the sight of Akashi entering the room, the room immediately became quiet. He walked upwards to get a seat, followed by Kuroko.

"Tetsuki, there's an empty seat here..." Akashi said, patting the seat beside him. "And, won't you be my partner for this lesson?" Akashi offered.

Kuroko walked towards him and sat beside him, answering, "I don't see why not."

After a few minutes of whispers and such, the teacher, white-blond haired with a fierce looking face, entered.

"Today we have a new student, don't we?" The teacher asked. "Is she here?"

"Yes." Akashi answered.

"Kuroko Tetsuki. It's nice to meet you." Kuroko stood up and introduced.

Everybody were looking for the owner of the voice. They stared beside Akashi. Three, two, one... "Uwah!" Some gasped loudly, some gasped inaudibly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The teacher apologized, then introduced himself. "I'm Wakamatsu Kousuke."

Kuroko sat back down and the lesson continued. After the biology lesson for like 1 and half hour, Kuroko and Akashi switched to the studio for music and dance lesson, Kise and Aomine was there. As for Murasakibara, he was free in that period, he didn't signed up for dance and as for music, the lesson was later in the afternoon.

"Akashi, Tetsu!" Aomine called out, at the sight of them.

"Tetsucchi, how's biology?" Kise asked, interested.

"Boring I guess, right?" Aomine yawned.

"Not really... But I didn't quite understand until Akashi-kun re-explained it..." Kuroko said, walking towards Aomine and Kise, along with Akashi.

"So how was literature?" Kuroko asked, as she loved literature as much as art.

"Sakurai-sensei was irritating with his apology..." Aomine said, forming a long of his eyes.

"Sakurai-sensei?" Tetsuki asked.

"Tetsucchi, he's one of our literature teacher~" Kise said.

"Alright! Gather!" A familiar voice shouted across the studio. People scattered all around the room, walked towards the source of the voice, who was a long peach pink hair girl with same colored orbs and nice body figure.

"I believed there's a new student here..?" The girl asked, eyes scanned around the room and didn't see anyone unfamiliar.

"Here, Satsuki-nee!" Aomine said lazily, holding up Kuroko's left hand so suddenly, making Kuroko jumped slightly.

Momoi stared for a few seconds until the said girl was visible. Kuroko slapped Aomine's hand away since she didn't really liked surprises.

"Te-Te-chan?!" Momoi gasped.

"It's been a while, Sa-chan..." Tetsuki greeted, bowed slightly. Momoi stared at her surrounding, surrounded with boys and her younger brother appeared to be there.

"You already met Dai-chan, Ki-chan and Akashi-kun?" Momoi asked. Kuroko nodded.

"Anyway, let's-" "I'm sorry, I'm late!" Another familiar voice interrupted Momoi.

"Mou, Ri-chan..." Momoi pouted.

"Sorry~" The voice, belonged to Aida Riko, apologized, hitting her head playfully while sticking her tongue out.

"Let's start then~" Riko said. "Group yourself into pairs!"

Kise pulled Tetsuki, along with Aomine. Akashi stared dangerously at the duo.

"Stop... I'll pair with Tetsuki." Akashi declared, pulling Tetsuki out of their fight, walking away from them.

Riko walked towards them, patted on both shoulders, saying, "Why don't both of you pair up?"

They gulped feeling a irritated aura, then nodded.

"Are you sure you want to pair with me?" Kuroko questioned.

"Are you going to defy me?" Akashi asked.

"..." Kuroko stared at the pair of eyes, locking her blue orbs onto his mismatched ones. Akashi smirked, but frowned soon as he couldn't guess what the girl was thinking.

"Every grouped?" Momoi asked and they nodded, some didn't as of lazyiness or didn't bother.

"You just to sing a duet plus creating your special one in a few hours times in the recording room... So you'll have to prepare for it in the few hours~" Momoi said, flashing a sexy smile.

"..." Some guys dazed at the two teacher, daydreaming, while the girls just gave a blank stare.

Soon snapped out of it when both teachers walked out. "So, what are you going to sing, Tetsucchi?" Kise asked.

Tetsuki stared at Akashi, thinking. Akashi stared back. "Kanon." Both answered in unison. The duo stared the two.

"Want to try practicing?" Aomine asked.

"Why not." Akashi answered.

They headed for one of the practice room and played the off vocal tune of Kanon.

_Feelings rest on the quiet, distant hill, where all the love gathers…_

**"In this merciless world, please don't tremble in fear…"**  
**Instead of a thousand words, _I'll give you a kiss with a song_**

**I can leave behind what I have** (_Swear to you_)  
**I'll live in this moment** (_Hold my hand_)  
**_For you and me_**  
**I'm ready to take off  
_with you_**

**"Come on, let's go"**

_Your lovely voice creates a strong impulse in my heart_  
_Dashing toward my dreams while staying true to myself_  
_Our heartbeats are synchronized, ah, it's more than a miracle_  
**(Feel your song) **_A star on earth_  
**(Feel my song)** _A faraway dream_  
**Until we reach the future we've yet to see, _let's play our songs_**

Their voices beautifully synchronized as they sang.

"Interesting voice..." Akashi thought.

"Tetsucchi/Tetsu has a amazing/freaking angelic voice!" The duo thought.

"Akashi-kun's eyes... So much emotion..." Kuroko thought, hiding the pink dust from plastering onto her face.

_Afraid to stand under the light of truth_  
_Because it's too far away, too high to reach, and too dazzling_

_A loneliness that I can't reveal to anyone_ (_No more crying_)  
**A longing that will never be fulfilled** **(Save my heart)**  
**_After meeting you, I vowed to stay true to myself_**

_Your voice makes my heart long for you, let the intertwining_  
**Melodies of our dreams continue to resonate forever**  
**_Today, I experienced a sense of déjà vu for the first time_**  
_(Feel your love)_ **A flower of hope**  
_(Feel my love)_ **An endless rainbow**  
**Confirming our feelings for each other,_ let's become one_**

"God! I can't take it!" Kise screamed mentally, staring at Kuroko's face while she sang.

_**The stars are waiting for a sky where they can shine**_  
**_They want to turn into fulfilled dreams_**  
**_One day, we'll be able to bloom like the flowers_**  
**_The rainbow is waiting for that day, it's waiting for us_**  
**I'm ready to take off**  
_with you_

**"Come on, let's go"**

_Your lovely voice creates a strong impulse in my heart_  
_Dashing toward my dreams while staying true to myself_  
_Our heartbeats are synchronized, ah, it's more than a miracle_  
_**(Feel your song)**_ **A star on earth**  
_**(Feel my song)**_** A faraway dream**  
_Until we reach the future we've yet to see, **let's play our songs**_

**Our feelings are connected on the dazzling hill…**

Their voice faded together. Clapping from Kise and Aomine.

"Akashi. Tetsu. Amazing!" Aomine complemented.

"Of course. Since I always win, I'm always right." Akashi said proudly. Kise and Aomine sweat-dropped at that.

"So, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. What are you going to sing..?" Kuroko asked.

"Um..." Both exchanged glances. "Ao no Kanata" They said.

"Okay." Kuroko said, playing the off vocal track, Ao no Kanata. They started singing.

**Deep under the tranquil water, light particles are drifting**  
**I melt into the silence and entrust my beating heart to the water**

_Everything comes together as one_  
_Sensing where it is going, accepting its flow_

**_I know a place that I can call my own_**  
**_Here, I can't hear anyone's voice, wo-oh_**  
**_More important than winning or losing_**  
**_Is the scenery that is always on my mind_**  
**_Etched on my memory, the view beyond the blue_**

**Any resistance is** **pointless,** _because I'm all alone here_  
**The current reflects my heart**  
**Choosing where to go in the next moment**

**The force that envelops my body**  
**_Don't doubt it, just trust it_**

**I know a place where I can be free  
**_Here,** even my doubts will disappear, **wo-oh_  
_**Swimming and feeling this moment, at my own speed**_  
_**I want to go after it, without anything getting in my way**_  
_**The eternal view beyond the blue**_

"Their voice does match well..." Kuroko thought.

"Not bad..." Akashi thought, smirking. "As expected." He mentally added.

**Between the moments when I slide into the sensation**  
_**That traces my existence, a freedom I can clearly feel surfaces**_

...

_I know a place that I can call my own_  
_**Here,** I can't hear anyone's voice,_ **_wo-oh_**  
_More important than winning or losing_  
**_Is the scenery that is always on my mind_**  
_Etched on my memory, **the view beyond the blue**_

They stopped as the song faded. Claps. From Kuroko only.

"So mean! Akashicchi!" Kise whined.

"It's amazing, Aomine-kun. Kise-kun." Kuroko praised, holding something warmth sub-consciously.

"..." The duo stared in disbelief. Kuroko was holding Akashi's hand?!

"What's wrong?" Kuroko asked, letting go off the hand and walked off.

"... She didn't realized?" Aomine and Kise asked.

"Or she did..?" Akashi raised an eyebrow, smirking.

* * *

Me: How's this? Spare me reviews ~ ._. [Kanon - Miyano Mamoru, Ao no Kanata - Shimazaki Nobunaga]


	3. It's Tatsuya!

Summary: Kuroko Tetsuki had transferred to Teikou Academy through her talent for art and singing. She met her childhood friend and other friends, and got them interested in her somehow. But unknown to her, she was interested in two particular boys... AU. Various Pairings?

* * *

A/N: Italic singing is Takao and Kuroko. Bold singing is Midorima and Himuro. Respectively.

**Chapter 3 - It's Tatsuya!**

"... Why did I..." Kuroko asked herself, hiding the blush. She walked hurriedly through the huge corridor of the practice rooms.

"Shin-chan! Be careful!" Someone said as Kuroko bumped into the person.

Kuroko was too deep in thought so she didn't realized someone was walking towards her.

"I'm sorry..." Kuroko apologized to the raven head and green head, who both fell down.

"Takao! Why did you push-What..?" The green head gasped at Kuroko's 'sudden appearance'.

"I'm sorry, Tsuki-chan!" The raven head, revealed as Takao, apologized.

"He notices me fast..." Kuroko thought in amazement.

"How-" "Ah. You are the new student." The green head interrupted Kuroko.

"You are?" Kuroko asked.

"I'm Midorima Shintarou. It's a pleasure to meet you." The green head, revealed as Midorima Shintarou, introduced.

"And I'm Takao Kazunari~" Takao introduced.

"Kuroko Tetsuki." Kuroko deadpanned as she stared into Takao's eyes.

"... His eyes... Those silvery blue orbs..." Kuroko paused in thought.

"Beautiful..." She continued loudly, making them staring at her.

"Ah. I know!~" Takao suddenly beamed. "Tsuki-chan can be our audience!" He suggested to Midorima.

"Well... I guess she could..." Miodirma said, staring at the girl.

"Practicing?" Kuroko asked. They nodded as they led her into one of the empty practice rooms.

"So what will you be singing?" Kuroko asked.

"The one you written..." Midorima suggested.

"Of course!" Takao said smiling. "Lucky! I did bring the disc!" He passed Kuroko a disc written with 'Ashita e Tsurete'.

Kuroko nodded and played the disc. As soon as the music started, they started singing.

_With slacked shoulders, your back is soaked._  
_Cold drops conceal your tears._  
**But somewhere there was a sign of arrogance, right?**  
**In the end, we could not take that step towards victory.**

_The rain has come._** This team **_has just begun._

**_Today's pain and regret, lead us to tomorrow._**  
_With a genuine desire to win,_  
_**Let's look ahead and take a step. There's nothing to fear, right?**_  
**I believe that**_ we_  
_**Can still become stronger.**_

"Takao-kun... Takao-kun's voice..." Kuroko thought, pausing. "Is awesome..!" Kuroko remained unmoved on the outside. "Midorima-kun's voice is deep... They matched!"

**Rather than wishing, by reliable means,**  
_We'll work hard to seize it._

**There's no shortcut.** **All our effort will turn into trust.**

_**Yes, we can say that today's loss was not in vain.**_  
**From here _on_ we rely on no one _but_ ourselves.**  
**_One-by-one we'll leave our bitterness behind in our hearts._**  
_And then_** next spring**  
**_As always, we'll come back._**

**_Today's pain and regret, lead us to tomorrow._**  
_With a genuine desire to win,_  
**_Let's look ahead and take a step.__ There's nothing to fear, right?_**  
**I believe that**_ we_  
**_Can still become stronger._**

They stopped singing and let the tune finished.

"That was... Amazing!" Kuroko said, eyes slightly shining.

"Really?~" Takao wanted a confirm. Kuroko nodded her head.

"Thank you..." Midorima said, trying very hard not to blush but failed.

"Your welcome. I have to take leave now." Kuroko said, exiting the room. The two guys stared.

"Oh my god! She's definitely a beauty!" Takao exclaimed.

"I don't deny that..." Midorima slightly stuttered, blushing even harder.

* * *

"I wonder where's this..." Kuroko sighed, walking in the middle of a bridge that connects two buildings.

**I reached out my hands into the pure white, accumulating light like in my memories from that day**  
**So that I don't lose them, I send my feelings, entrusted to words, to you**

**Illuminated by moonlight, pieces of dreams dance in the night**  
**I even remember the warmth from when you snuggled up to me while shivering**

**The future opens its doors**

**Because the stories reflected deep in your eyes**  
**Overcome many tears and show a new scenery again**  
**Even if you lose sight of tomorrow and your heart is stolen away by the changing seasons**

**I kept chasing after the pure white, accumulating light like in my memories from that day**  
**So that they don't break, I send my feelings, hidden in my heart, to you**

Kuroko looked down from the bridge upon hearing the familiar voice and song. Spotting the young man with raven hair and orbs sitting on the bench in the garden, realizing his identity, "Tatsuya!" She called out, smiling. The ravenette stopped, stared, smiled and nodded before continuing to sing.

**I gathered the pieces of dreams that studded the distant past**  
**Into my palms and offer them up as words**_ no matter how many times it takes_  
_Even if you turn your back on tomorrow, the changing seasons will dye that sky_

_**The pure white, accumulating light showed tomorrow like in my memories from that day**_  
_**So that I don't leave them, I send my feelings, hidden in tears, to you**_

"Is that Tetsuki's voice?" Akashi asked, as he closes in to the bridge. Indeed it is, singing with a familiar voice.

"It is, then who-" "Tatsuya..." Akashi narrowed his eyes dangerously, shutting Kise up, warning Aomine not to talk.

_Like two overlapped shadows** calling for each other**_  
**I reel in the thread of being fated to never end**

**Hearing the sound of the bell,**_ I gripped your hand like in my memories from that day_  
_**Within the time that ticked away, I send my feelings, sprouting so small, to you**_

**The light accumulating forever held you like in my memories from that day**  
_So that I don't forget them,_** I send my feelings, _drawn in the future, to you_**  
_**I send my feelings to you**_

"Tatsuya!" Kuroko called out.

"Tetsuki!" The ravenette, revealed as Himuro Tatsuya, shouted back, rushing in the building.

Kuroko faced the opposite direction of Akashi and the others and to the direction of the building that Himuro entered, waiting eagerly. As soon as Himuro walked out of the darkness at the end of the bridge, Kuroko ran forward and hugged him.

"Tatsuya! It's been a while!" Kuroko said, voice trembling. Himuro stroke her hair, chuckling.

"Yes. It has been a while." Himuro said.

"Why are you here?" Himuro asked, pushing Kuroko away from his chest so that he could see her face.

"I transferred on my father's request..." Kuroko explained further.

"Uncle Hiro? Why-" "I don't know..." Kuroko deadpanned, interrupting Himuro.

"Anyway, Akashi-kun and company stoping glaring from a far..." Himuro sweat-dropped. Akashi, Kise and Aomine had been glaring ever since Kuroko hugged Himuro.

"Tatsuya, long time no see." Akashi said as he and the duo walked out of the shadows.

"You guys know each other?" Kuroko asked. Akashi and Himuro nodded.

"Ah! It's Murocchi!" Kise narrowed his eyes before shouting.

"Kise looks as good as I last seen him..." Himuro chuckled.

"What are you guys' relationship?!" Aomine asked rudely, making Himuro narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Me: How's this? Review please! ;) [Ashita e Tsurete - Mido & Taka Duet, Hikari no Kioku - Angelo]


	4. Love is Art

Summary: Kuroko Tetsuki had transferred to Teikou Academy through her talent for art and singing. She met her childhood friend and other friends, and got them interested in her somehow. But unknown to her, she was interested in two particular boys... AU. Various Pairings?

* * *

A/N: Italics speech is phone call on the other line.

**Chapter 4 - 'Love' is Art.**

"What are you guys' relationship?" Aomine asked rudely, making Himuro narrowed his eyes.

"C-" Kuroko's phone call ringtone interrupted her answer.

"C- what?! Couple?! Childhood friends?!" The thought rushed through Aomine and Kise. Akashi glared while Himuro smiled.

Kuroko walked away from the crowd and picked up the call. Aomine and Kise didn't notice but both Himuro and Akashi noticed and followed her quietly.

"Hello?" Kuroko greeted.

"_It's me._" A familiar voice said.

"..." Kuroko pulled the phone away to see the caller's name, unknown.

"You've change the number?" Kuroko asked.

"_Yeah..._" The voice answered. "_I have a favor to ask.._."

"And what makes you think I'll accept?" Kuroko asked in a dead serious expression.

"_What makes you think you won't?_" The voice retorted.

"..." Kuroko was speechless.

"_Tetsuki, pretend to be my girlfriend for next week in front of one of my friend and in return, I'll buy one month of vanilla shakes for you._" The voice said.

"Deal" was Kuroko's immediate response.

"_Great! We're sleep over at his house since it's a free week~ I'll pick you up at your school at 8 in the morning~_" The voice sang and cut the line.

"... How did he know which school I transferred to..?" Kuroko thought and turned around to head back to the crowd. "And great, I didn't ask him why..." She sighed.

Aomine and Kise panicked and randomly picked up a topic to chat on. The expression on Himuro and Akashi changed to a real scary one.

"I don't now who Tetsuki talked to... But I've got a bad feeling about it..." Himuro and Akashi thought.

"So what are we talking about?" Kuroko asked.

"Your relationship with this guy here?" Aomine said, pointed to Himuro.

"Best friends... More like Siblings." Kuroko answered.

Aomine and Kise sighed in relief and stared at Himuro, who seemed to gave a but-I-don't-treat-her-as-a-sibling smile.

Beep. Beep. Akashi's cellphone had received a message.

_From: Haizaki Shougo_

_Subject: Sleepover._

_Text: I'm going and bringing my girlfriend over~_

"Shougo's girlfriend..?" Akashi narrowed his eyes, thinking. "He did mention it before... But not the name..."

"Right... I've arranged a sleepover activity in my house for the whole week. It's either training or fun." Akashi smirked.

"Atsushi, Shintarou, Ryouta and Daiki are going." Akashi smiled.

"Tetsuki, are you going? You are welcomed to bring a friend over." Akashi asked, still smiling.

"I'm afraid not. I've plans for next week." Kuroko said.

"Next time then..." Akashi narrowed his eyes further.

"I'm going~ Atsushi invited me over..." Himuro said.

"Shall we return? It's almost time for the recordings." Kise reminded. All, except Himuro, nodded.

* * *

"Excellent performance, students!" Riko exclaimed, grinning widely.

"Dismissed! Your grades will be issued at the end of the month." Momoi informed. Everyone scattered into different direction as they exited the studio.

"I'm so tired!" Kise whined.

"We still have one more lesson and training..." Akashi reminded.

"Tetsu, What's your lesson next?" Aomine asked, turning to Kuroko, who was beside him.

"Art..." Kuroko answered, smiling.

"Art too~" Kise beamed.

"Same..." Aomine said.

The four headed to the art room and when they were about to enter, they met the duo.

"Hi hi~ Tsuki-chan! Uro-chan! Iki-chan and Ryo-chan!~" Takao sang out. Aomine and Akashi twitched at the nicknames.

"Takao-kun..." Kuroko greeted.

"Kazunari... I prefer for you to not call me that..." Akashi warned the silvery blue orb teen.

"I agree with Akashi!" Aomine protested.

"Nope... Uro-chan. Iki-chan." Takao laughed, teasing them, though it wasn't a good idea to tease Akashi.

"Takacchi!~" Kise greeted. "'Midocchi!"

"Akashi. Kise. Aomine. Kuroko-chan." Midorima greeted with a slight bow.

"Let's go in... It's gonna start." Kuroko said. They nodde, entering the room.

After a few minutes, "Good afternoon people~" A playful voice greeted. Two male teachers entered the room. One grinning widely, resembled a cat, the other smiled slightly, bowing. A few students laughed at the greeting before returning it, "Good afternoon Koganei-sensei, Mitobe-sensei."

"So where's our little new student!" The cat-like teacher asked. The silent teacher just looked around a few times before pointing at Kuroko.

"Where...-Oh there!" The cat-like teacher exclaimed after noticing Kuroko with some concentration stares.

"Kuroko Tetsuki." Kuroko introduced, bowing slightly.

"I'm Koganei Shinji and this is Mitobe Rinnosuke" The cat-like teacher, revealed as Koganei, said, pointing to the the silent teacher, revealed as Mitobe.

"Ok! Today, we are doing painting!" Koganei beamed. "The topic is 'Love'."

"Eh..." Some thought, some blushing.

"Okay! So let's get to the pink garden and start working!" Koganei ordered as Mitobe led the students, who had already picked a board and material.

"You have 3 hours before submitting, gathering at this point." Koganei said, tapping his foot. Mitobe nodded. The students scattered around the garden. It's pink and there's a lot of heart shaped bushes and such.

Kuroko walked to the huge pink oak tree as she sat on the pink artificial grass in the shades. She stared around, spotting the red head, Akashi, sitting on the pink bench. She turned her board portrait as she started using her pencil and sketch something. After sketching half of the board, she went on gazing, catching the sight of a certain ravenette, Takao, chatting lively with his partner, Midorima. She continued sketching, not noticing that Akashi was staring at her too.

Akashi was staring at the blunette as he sketch Kuroko reading a novel under a tree. He started mixing the colors that formed her blue and painted it with tones. Kise was still thinking, not knowing what to draw while Aomine already started painting his weird shaped basketball that he drew.

Takao was drawing a the moon, though he couldn't see it now but he could imagined it. Takao did noticed a pair of blue orbs staring at him but did his best not to blush or realized that it was true. Midorima was sketching his lucky item for the day that was his favorite pen.

After about one and half hours, Aomine had finished with flat colors on his weird basketball drawing. Midorima had finished painting his pen with tones, of course. Takao was third quarter through. Akashi was half way through, painting the background. Kuroko was half through, painting the other half of the board. Kise started painting his bear drawing as he had just finished sketching.

The time is up. They gathered back to the point. "Let's returned~ And let your wonderful paintings dry~" Koganei announced as the students followed Mitobe, who always leads.

They placed the painting on the shelf after writing their names on.

"The next lesson, we will announce the ten paintings that will be placed in the art gallery~" And with that Koganei dismissed the class.

"What did ya draw, Tetsu?" Aomine rested his hands on Kuroko's shoulders while asking.

"Eyes." Kuroko said with slight blush.

"Eyes?" Kise asked, Akashi's ears perked up along with the others.

"I'll show you next lesson." Kuroko said, heading a different direction from the rest.

"Where are-" "My room." Kuroko said, interrupted Kise.

"You don't-" "She doesn't have a club now!" Aomine hit Kise's head, interrupting him.

"So mean..." Kise whined as crocodile's tear flowed out.

"I do. It's art club." Kuroko said. "Pardon then." With that, she disappeared from their sight fast.

* * *

Me: How's this...? Spare me reviews ._.


	5. Shougo's Girlfriend

Summary: Kuroko Tetsuki had transferred to Teikou Academy through her talent for art and singing. She met her childhood friend and other friends, and got them interested in her somehow. But unknown to her, she was interested in two particular boys... AU. Various Pairings?

* * *

A/N: Italics speech is phone call on the other line.

**Chapter 5 - Shougo's Girlfriend**

Kuroko settled her books down and took out a sketch book from her bag. She took her pencil out and began sketching. She sketched it, stopping every now and then to admire it. When she finished, she stared. Not taking her eyes of the rough sketch, she blushed slightly.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Kuroko's phone was ringing. This tone was special, designated for a certain someone. She sighed as she picked it up.

"_Te~tsu~ki~_" A cheerful voice shouted.

"Don't need to shout, Takuto-nii..." Kuroko said.

"_But~_" The voice, belong to a person revealed as Takuto, whined. "_I haven't hear Tsuki-hime's voice for a long time~_"

"What are you calling for?" She asked, slightly chuckled.

"_I have a surprise for you!_" Takuto sang.

"Hm... If you told me, then wouldn't it be-" "_Nope. Not at all~ Prepare for it though~_" Takuto chuckled, Kuroko chuckled too.

"Takuto-nii, how are you doing?" Kuroko asked.

"_Fine but not! Tsuki-hime isn't here..._" Takuto teased. Kuroko chuckled at his childishness.

"_See you Tsuki-hime! Manager is calling!_" Takuto sighed as he cut the line and Kuroko put her phone away.

* * *

"Tetsu! See ya next week!" Aomine shouted as he waved his hand.

"I'll miss you, Tetsucchi!" Kise faked tears, hugging Kuroko before pparting ways.

"See you, Tetsuki." Akashi said. Kuroko nodded, turning away, heading to her room. Akashi stopped and turned his head back a little, feeling a little uneasiness.

"We'll meet at the lobby at 5 pm, sharp." Akashi said to the rest. They nodded as they messaged to their invited partners.

Akashi headed back to his dorm to grab his homework and headed to the lobby next, thinking, "Who is Shougo's girlfriend... Why do I have this-" "Akashicchi!" Kise's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"We're here..." Aomine continued, Momoi standing on his side.

Kise standing with a short, spiky black hair, large, sharp grey eyes, thick eyebrows and looked very stern guy, looked like a 19 years old with the height of 178 cm.

"Kasamatsu Yukio." Kise introduced him.

"Akashi Seijuurou." Akashi introduced himself as he shaked his hand with Kasamatsu.

"Let's go then." He said, walking towards the huge limo that had been there, waiting for its passenger.

* * *

"Tetsuki!" A tall young man with average muscle build called out. It was Haizaki Shougo. He possessed dark gray hair, his hairstyle is cornrows that he keeps in braids to the back and two piercings on each ear, 188 cm tall and 19 years old.

"Hai-" "It's Shougo." Haizaki interrupted, "Aren't ya going to be my girlfriend?"

"... S-Shougo-kun, Good morning." Kuroko greeted as she headed into the black car, following Haizaki.

"You're driving?" Kuroko asked. Haizaki nodded.

"..." Kuroko stared at Haizaki doubtfully.

"What!? I won't speed, okay?!" Haizaki assured the blunette.

Kuroko stared again, nodded before turning away, making Haizaki 'tch'ed. He started the car and drove to their destination.

* * *

"I'm so tired..." Aomine yawned.

"Minecchi, if we go any sooner, Akashicchi is going to kill us!" Kise panicked.

"Yeah, yeah..." Aomine brushed off.

"Hurry!" Kise urged. Aomine just yawned again and strolled down.

In the dinning area, Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Takao, Himuro, Momoi and Kasamatsu were there already.

"Good morning, Ryouta, Daiki/Kise, Aomine/Kise-chin, Mine-chin/Ryo-chan, Iki-chan/Ki-chan, Dai-chan!" They said in unison.

"Good morning, Akashicchi, Murasakibaracchi, Midocchi, Takacchi, Murocchi, Momoicchi and Kasacchi/Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Takao, Himuro, Satsuki-nee and Kasamatsu..." The duo greeted back as they settled down.

They hadn't start to served the breakfast as of _they_ haven't reached.

"Akashicchi, why-" Ding Dong. Ding Dong. "They are here..." Akashi said.

"Serve." Akashi ordered the butler standing beside him.

'Who is?" Midorima asked.

"Shougo and his girlfriend." Akashi stated, Kise and Aomine's expression darkened.

"Eh! Another girl!" Momoi beamed.

"Yo!" Haizaki greeted as he walked in, followed by a familiar blunette.

Light blue long hair. Expressionless face.

Akashi, Murasakibara, Takao and Himuro's face darkened. Aomine, Kise, Midorima and Momoi's eyes just widen in disbelief.

"Akashi! This is my girlfriend, Tetsuki." Haizaki introduced, holding her hand tight as she bowed.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuki." She said, not realizing the host's identity yet.

* * *

Me: How is it? It's short...(Sorry! *bows*) I'll update as soon as possible! O-O


	6. Is this Love?

Summary: Kuroko Tetsuki had transferred to Teikou Academy through her talent for art and singing. She met her childhood friend and other friends, and got them interested in her somehow. But unknown to her, she was interested in two particular boys... AU. Various Pairings?

* * *

A/N: From now onward, I'll refer Kuroko to Tetsuki in the text (since I always type Tetsuki instead of Kuroko...)

**Chapter 6 - Is this Love?**

"Te-Tetsu?!" Aomine was the first to snap out of his daze.

Upon recognizing the voice, Tetsuki stared at the host.

"Aomine-kun..." Tetsuki said.

"So this is Akashi-kun's sleepover activities?" Tetsuki asked as she stared at Haizaki with a questioning glint in her eyes.

"Yeah. Wait? You guys know each other?!" Haizaki blurted out.

"Yes. And have a seat, Tetsuki. Shougo." Akashi regained his normal composure but sounded like he's going to eat someone up when he mentioned Haizaki's name. Haizaki flinched.

Tetsuki took the place next to Kasamatsu, while Haizaki sat beside her.

"Kasamatsu Yukio." Kasamatsu introduced himself.

"Kuroko Tetsuki, It's nice to meet you." Tetsuki introduced.

"Likewise." Kasamatsu said.

The servant served the breakfast which is omelette rice and miso soup or mushroom soup or tofu soup, according to the taste of each person, except Tetsuki. Midorima, Akashi and Kise took the tofu soup. Murasakibara,Takao and Kasamatsu took miso soup. Haizaki, Himuro, Aomine and Momoi took mushroom soup.

"Miss... Which soup do you want?" One of the servant asked, holding a tray of soups, standing beside Tetsuki.

"This..." Tetsuki said, pointed to the tofu soup and so, the servant placed the bowl of tofu soup on the table near the plate of omelette rice.

"Itadakimasu." They said in unison.

Silence. No talk when eating but staring, yes. Aomine, Kise and Himuro kept staring at Haizaki, making him fidget uncomfortably.

"Why the fuck are they staring at me?!" Haizaki thought.

"Say, Tetsuki, how long did you date Haizaki?" Akashi asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah! When? You didn't even tell me!" Momoi pouted.

Tetsuki looked up and gave a blank stare while Haizaki panicking inwardly.

"2 Da-" "Weeks. 2 Weeks." Haizaki interrupted, doubtful stares from them, except Tetsuki, were all directed at him.

"Is it true, Tetsuki?" Akashi asked.

"..." Tetsuki looked at Haizaki before answering a 'Yes'.

"I can't guess which is true but..." Akashi stared, before resuming to eat.

"He's dead." They, except Haizaki and Tetsuki, thought and at the same time, Haizaki shivered as a wind of chill was sent down his spine.

After eating finish their breakfast, they had a free time till 11 am. Tetsuki went to take a bath. Aomine, Kise, Takao and Himuro played multiplayer games together in the gaming room, which doesn't belong to Akashi Seijuurou but Akashi Seikou. Midorima and Kasamatsu was reading. Murasakibara was eating his snacks. Akashi was in front of his laptop doing only-god-knows-what. Haizaki was gaming by himself. Momoi was waiting for Tetsuki, as she had already done changing.

"Te-chan, are you _really_ dating Haizaki-kun?" Momoi asked.

Tetsuki stood in the tub, watching the duck float on the water. A 'No' almost slipped her mouth but she still answered with a 'Yes'.

"Oh really?" Momoi asked for confirmation.

"Yes." With that, Tetsuki came out of the bathroom, wearing a light pink sundress, her wet light blue hair loosely flowing behind her body.

"So cute!" Momoi squeaked as she rushed forward to give Tetsuki a bone-crashing hug.

"... Can't... Breath.." Tetsuki muttered.

"Oh... Sorry!" Momoi said, smiling sheepishly and both of them exited guest room.

"Guys! It's your turn!" Momoi announced, catching the guys in living room, who were Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kasamatsu and Haizaki. They nodded.

At the same, "Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Takao-kun and Tatsuya, it's time." Tetsuki's voice sounded through the gaming room.

"Yes, Tsuki-chan~" Takao said, putting down the control.

"Darn! I lost to Takao again! Tch." Aomine grunted as he put the control down.

"Same~" Himuro said in his singing voice.

"I'm the worst..." Kise whined and his crocodile tears flowed out.

Tetsuki chuckled slightly. No one noticed, no one but Takao and he chuckled too.

After a while, the boys had changed into a simple beach outfit.

"I'm ready!" Aomine shouted, laughing as he held the dark blue surfboard.

"Here's yours, Tsuki-chan~" Takao said, as he handed the black surfboard to Tetsuki. Yes, Takao was considerate enough to choose one for her, but Akashi did, just that he wasn't fast enough.

Tetsuki reached her hands out to grab the surfboard but instead touched Takao's hands, making both of them blushed slightly.

"Thank... You... Taka-" Swoosh. A red scissor flew past and out the window, into the woods.

"... Wow... You have to play fair, Uro-chan." Takao narrowed his eyes, making Akashi's eyes narrowed too.

"Momoicchi! Here's yours!" Kise handed a peach pink surfboard to Momoi and she thanked him.

* * *

-Insert Character's dressing-

Tetsuki wore a pink sundress with white bikini with white mini swim shorts underneath. Yes, Momoi was the one who slipped the white bikini into her changing clothes as Tetsuki's original swim outfit was a blue mini swim shirt and shorts. She brought a hat and sunglasses with her, carrying the black surfboard when she reached Akashi's private beach.

Momoi wore light blue jacket over her slightly-darker blue bikini, a hat on with sunglasses. A pink surfboard she carried.

Akashi wore red swim shorts and a white jacket on. He had crimson red surfboard with his name craved on it.

Takao wore grey swim shorts and a green jacket on. He had black surfboard, same as Tetsuki.

Aomine wore dark blue swim shorts and a lighter blue jacket on. He had dark blue surfboard.

Murasakibara wore light purple swim shorts and a grey shirt on. He didn't choose a surfboard but brought a lot of snacks.

Himuro wore dark violet swim pants and a purple jacket on. He had a violet surfboard.

Kise wore yellow swim short and an orange jacket on. He had sunglasses and a yellow surfboard.

Kasamatsu wore brown swim shorts and a yellow jacket on. He had brown surfboard.

Midorima wore pink swim pants and a green jacket on. Yes, pink pants was his lucky item of the day. He had a green surfboard.

Haizaki wore dark brown swim shorts and a grey jacket on. He had a grey surfboard.

-Insert end-

* * *

Soon, they reached Akashi's private beach.

"Alright. Basketball match!" Aomine suggested as he spotted the basketball equipment prepared.

"As expected of a basketball idiot..." The others, except Tetsuki and Kasamatsu, thought.

"Alright!" Kasamatsu got fired up.

"Another one?" The others, except Tetsuki and Aomine, thought.

"Okay then. Ryouta, Yukio, Shougo and Shintarou, yellow team. Kazunari, Atsushi, Tatsuya and Daiki, green team." Akashi announced.

"What a team..." Momoi sweat-dropped at the groupings.

"Got any problems, Satsuki?" Akashi glanced to her. She shook her head violently.

"Sa-chan is the referee?" Tetsuki asked. Momoi nodded.

"Then... Good luck!" Tetsuki cheered for both teams, smiling.

"... Too cute!" The others thought, Kise and Aomine held back their nosebleed.

"Hai-Shougo-kun! Do your best!" Tetsuki cheered.

"Unfair!" The other player thought, scowling at Haizaki.

Swoosh. A red scissor flew towards Haizaki's feet, missing by a millimeter.

"Red scissors..?" Tetsuki asked as she looked around. "Where from..?"

"Nothing, Tetsuki... Probably from a plane in the sky." Akashi calmly stated.

"Yeah right?!" The others thought, making Akashi glared at them.

"Nothing!" They immediately thought. Tetsuki just stared in confusion.

"Let's start!" Momoi said, blowing whistle as she threw the basketball up for the tip off.

Haizaki raised his hand to reach for the ball but Murasakibara pushed it behind and passed it to Aomine. Kise, who was blocking Aomine, raised to two hands to restrict Aomine's space but to no avail, Aomine did a fake and dribbled towards the yellow goal but got blocked Haizaki, who snatched the ball out of his hands and dribbled towards green goal. Yet, Haizaki got blocked by Murasakibara, passed the ball to Midorima. Before Midorima could catch it, Takao took it and dribbled it, faking to pass to Aomine to divert Kasamatsu's attention and passed to Himuro instead as Himuro made a shot into the yellow goal.

"... Amazing..." Tetsuki muttered, observing their every move.

"What's with the sand..." Those who dribbled the ball grunted.

"It's a challenge." Momoi explained.

And so, the match kept going on until Akashi stopped them. Of course, Aomine's team won.

"Surfing!" Takao suggested.

"Yes!" Aomine punched his fist up as he took his surfboard and dash forward into the sea.

The others, including Akashi, excluding Murasakibara, followed him and into the sea.

"Have fun! We'll prepare the food!" Momoi shouted, holding Tetsuki's arm as they headed into the small cottage on the beach, along with Murasakibara, whose ears perked up at the word 'food'.

"Atsu-kun, here..." Tetsuki held onto one side of the barbecue pit.

Murasakibara walked forward and held the pit up alone. "'Tsuki-chin, it's fine... Moi-chin needs help..." Tetsuki nodded and ran to Momoi's side.

"Te-chan! Here~" Momoi passed two big plastic bags full of food to Tetsuki while she took the equipment needed.

They set the things up outside the cottage. Momoi placed the charcoal in the pit and placed the net on it. Murasakibara started the fire and placed some frozen chicken wings or drums on it while Tetsuki covered it with honey. Momoi got the plate and placed those cooked chicken wings or drums. Tetsuki was busy looking over the still cooking ones as she didn't want burned food. Murasakibara was busy snacking the marshmallow.

Momoi took the pot and portable stove out. Murasakibara took the tables and set it vertically with benches. Momoi placed the plate on the table.

"Atsu-kun... Help me look over this..." Tetsuki requested, wiping the sweat around her face with a towel.

Murasakibara striped his shirt off since it's really hot to be near fire and started to manage the looking-over-food job. Tetsuki went into the cottage which had air-conditioner and read the recipe book she found. She then took some ingredient and water from the tank, which was surprisingly new, to the pot and started to cook curry.

"Sa-chan is there rice cooker?" Tetsuki asked.

"Yes." Momoi replied almost immediately as she got the rice cooker out and placed it near the socket, pouring rice into it.

"Sa-chan... Make sure to wash the rice before cooking..." Tetsuki said worried, remembering that Momoi couldn't cook it right.

"Okay~" Momoi washed the rice as she poured the water in till two-third then mixed it before pouring the water out carefully, then refilled it with water slowly till where the rice ends.

Momoi placed it back into the rice cooker, on the switch and flicked the level up to cook it.

"I'll call the boys~" Momoi said, running towards the sea with her surfboard.

Once she reached, she screamed, "Get back here now!" They turned.

"Race back then!" Aomine said. Akashi smirked.

"Alright!" Kise said, complying to Aomine's suggestion.

And then, Takao was the first to reach back, then Akashi, then Aomine, then Kise, then Himuro, then Midorima, then Kasamatsu. Haizaki was already on shore.

"Tch." Aomine scowled. "I didn't win..."

"Stop scowling..." Tetsuki said as she placed the bowl of curry down. Murasakibara helped with the rice, helping them to put in the bowl as he set them down on the table.

"Tetsu... Did Satsuki help you in any of this?" Aomine asked, waiting for the worst or the best.

"Sa-chan did help me." Tetsuki said. Aomine paled.

"With the rice only." Tetsuki added, Aomine sighed in relief.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Momoi pouted as she hit Aomine's head.

"Shut it, women!" Aomine grunted.

"So Tetsuki cook the curry?" Akashi asked.

"Yup." Tetsuki said.

"Now dig in~" Murasakibara said.

"Itadakimasu!" They said in unison.

"So did you have fun?" Tetsuki asked. "In the sea, that is."

"Yup!" The others replied in unison.

"Not really..." Haizaki pouted softly, beside Tetsuki, only Tetsuki heard.

"Why is that?" Tetsuki asked.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Aomine and Kise was surfing together along with Kasamatsu, who was learning to surf from both of them. Akashi was staring at Haizaki's surfing while Takao and Himuro were playing tag in the sea. After a while, they started teasing Midorima. Akashi throwing scissors into the sea aiming for Haizaki._

_Haizaki was just perfectly surfing till a scissor flew past and a hand pulled Haizaki's leg, so he fell into the water hard._

_"Who the-" "Shougo don't know how to surf?" Akashi smirked as Kise just whistled._

_"..." Haizaki stared at them with sour face. "What the hell I did-" Haizaki was pulled downwards by a certain dark blue and raven haired. Haizaki huffed as he reappeared on the surface._

_"Daiki!" He shouted._

_"Huh..?" Aomine said, acting innocence like nothing happened._

_"Tch. Revenge.." Haizaki smirked as he dived underwater and pulled Aomine's leg but again he got pulled by the unusual wave._

_Aomine and Takao's laughter sounded through. One thing that explained the wave, Takao. __Haizaki didn't reappeared right away but swam towards the shore. _

_-Flashback Ends-_

* * *

"Never nothing..." Haizaki said, feeling stares from those pranksters.

"Tsuki-chan! Here!" Takao said as he passed her a bowl of curry.

"Thank you, Ta-" "Kazunari." Takao pouted softly.

"Eh..." Tetsuki stared at Takao's pouting face as his silvery blue eyes flashed a glint of teasing.

"Kazunari-kun, pretty..." Tetsuki said as she indulged herself into those eyes.

Takao wide-eyed as he stared back. Slivery blue orbs locked on her blue ones. "Tetsuki too..." He cupped his right hand onto her face.

Coughing sounds were heard soon. No one bothered as Aomine and Momoi were bothering each other, Kise was bothering Kasamatsu or Midorima while Akashi, Himuro and Murasakibara were talking together. Tetsuki blushed as she looked away, same goes to Takao. Haizaki just grunted as he gobbled up those curry meats and chicken drums.

Soon, they were done eating and headed back to the estate. Takao and Tetsuki were being at the back while thee rest were ahead. Unknown to them, they were holding hands together but stopped as Akashi eyed back every once and then.

* * *

Me: How... is it...? *bows* I'm sorry for the late update(at least for me...) Spare me review... o.o


	7. The Plan

Summary: Kuroko Tetsuki had transferred to Teikou Academy through her talent for art and singing. She met her childhood friend and other friends, and got them interested in her somehow. But unknown to her, she was interested in two particular boys... AU. Various Pairings?

* * *

A/N: Italics speech is phone call on the other line.

**Chapter 7 - The Plan**

Tetsuki was bathing after cooking all those food and playing. She dazed at the steam that formed from the warm water she's in. She raised her hand to touch her right cheek. "Kazunari-kun..." She muttered while pink hue dusted across her face as she remembered the scene from earlier. She shook her head as she stood up and wrapped a towel around her body, exiting her room's bathroom. She stared at the large glass window that the moonlight shone in from.

"It's like I'm in a hotel penthouse suite... Different from the one I used earlier in the first floor..." Tetsuki walked towards the side and press on the close button, making the curtains at both sides to move towards the center.

"Akashi-kun, sure has a huge house for himself and Akashi-san..." She sighed as she put on her night clothes, which is a black silk dress and a white puffy mini shorts.

She sat down at the armchair beside the window and pushed the curtain slightly, glancing at the moon, which was covered by small clouds. "Kazunari-kun's color..."

"Tetsu!" Aomine shouted as he barged in without knocking, making Tetsuki jumped slightly.

"... Aomine-kun, please knock before you enter." Tetsuki scolded. "What if I just came out from the bathroom without clothes on?"

"Eh..." With that, Aomine's imagination went wild.

"... I give up..." Tetsuki mentally sighed. "He's hopeless..."

"So what brings you here?" Tetsuki asked, snapping Aomine out of his wild imagination.

"We're playing a game before we sleep!" Aomine informed and gestured Tetsuki to follow him. "Hurry! Akashi's impatient..." She nodded and followed Aomine.

* * *

"We're here!" Aomine said, opening the door.

"You're late, too late... 100 push-ups for tomorrow, Daiki." Akashi said and Aomine paled.

"But-" "Dou-" "It's not Aomine-kun's fault... I'm sorry." Tetsuki bowed down to apologize, interrupting Akashi, who interrupted Aomine.

"Tch. Then I guess there's no harm..." Akashi said, folding his arms.

Akashi eyed at Aomine. "Doubled." Aomine, who understood, paled even further.

"That's good, so what are we playing and where's Ha-Shougo-kun?" Tetsuki asked.

"Ah. He's not feeling well..." The others, except Kasamatsu, replied in unison.

"Ah, really, then shouldn't I-" "No it's alright!" Kise pulled Tetsuki, who was about to turn and exit the gaming room, back.

Meanwhile, Haizaki was being tied with ropes and taped on the mouth in the storage room, struggling to escape. "Don't fuck with me, what's with them?! Tetsuki!" He mentally screamed.

Tetsuki sneezed twice, catching the others' attention.

"Cold?" Akashi asked.

"No-" "Don't be stubborn." Akashi interrupted as he put on his jacket onto Tetsuki's shoulder.

"... Thank you..." Tetsuki said, slightly blushing.

"Okay! Let's get on with the game!" Aomine shouted.

"Game?" Tetsuki asked.

"Murderer..." Kise said excitedly as he shuffled the 10 special cards, which Akashi had printed.

"Sit in circle!" Kise said and rushed to Tetsuki side but got blocked by both Takao and Akashi.

"Eh!" Kise whined.

"First come, first serve~" Takao chuckled.

"Takacchi, unfair!" Kise whined even further.

"Oi, Ryou! Hurry!" Aomine complained.

"Yes, yes..." Kise sighed, placing the cards on the floor as he scattered them.

"One, two... Three!" Kise announced, hurried to take a card, the others followed too.

"There are 2 murderers and 2 police, 1 medic." Kise added, the others nodded.

They stared at each other quietly, sometimes looking up or side to side. No one made their move yet.

"If Takao is the police... I don't stand a chance..." One of the murderer thought. "His eyes are sharp..."

"Shintarou, catch." Akashi said, raising a hand up, pointing at Midorima.

"..." Midorima sighed, opened his card and put it down.

"Akashicchi, amazing!" Kise exclaimed, distracting the rest.

Tetsuki winked at Aomine, unfortunately for Kise, who saw it, had to open his card and put it down. That caused the remaining survivors to look around while Aomine cursed himself for letting his guard down.

"I don't think the police will be able to catch this one..." Aomine sighed.

"And where the heck is the medic?!" Aomine grunted.

Momoi winked at Kise, who happily pick his victim card up, and glared at Aomine, giving the i'm-not-saving-you look.

"..." Aomine scowled.

"Daiki, are you saying that we police can't catch this murderer?" Akashi glared. Aomine paled and shook his head.

"Yup!" Takao joined in.

"Oh... Kazunari-kun and Akashi-kun are the police..." Tetsuki gulped inaudibly. "This is dangerous."

"Sa-chan... Sorry..." Tetsuki frowned slightly before catching Momoi's attention with her worried glances.

"What's wrong..?" Momoi glanced at Tetsuki, and taking the chance, Tetsuki winked quickly before Takao could notice.

"..." Momoi sighed and smiled as she put her card down.

"Satsuki, who?" Akashi glanced.

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun, I can't tell..." Momoi eyed back as Akashi frowned.

No one made a move again. Kise kept avoiding eye contact from where Tetsuki was. Aomine, Momoi and Midorima kept their heads down.

"Tatsuya, Atsu-kun, I can't wink at them when I have 2 police beside me... Kise-kun won't look at me..." Tetsuki mentally sighed. "Kasamatsu-kun then..."

Tetsuki looked at Kasamatsu, who looked very nervous. "... My scapegoat..." was the only thought that came to Tetsuki's mind. Tetsuki looked towards Himuro and gave a quick wink, then turned back. Himuro stared at Tetsuki slowly processing what the wink meant and then smiled. He looked to Kasamatsu then put his card down, making Akashi noticed.

"... My scapegoat huh..? Sorry, Akashi-kun.." Tetsuki thought as Akashi called out Kasamatsu's name. "Yukio, catch."

"... Akashi-kun, you're wrong..." Kasamatsu said as he showed his card to the rest. Akashi sighed then glared at Himuro before putting his card down. Tetsuki shot a wink towards Murasakibara, who was eating.

"Tsuki-chin, meanie..." Murasakibara pouted as he put his card down.

"..." Tetsuki face-palmed and sighed.

"Tsuki-chan, catch!" Takao sang, resting both arms on Tetsuki's shoulder from the back.

"Atsu-kun is the meanie." Tetsuki pouted, and ignored Murasakibara.

"Tetsuki's right. Atsushi, you can't say the name of the person who killed you..." Akashi said, the others agreed by nodding.

"Sorry Tsuki-chin..." Murasakibara frowned as he apologized. No reply or gesture from Tetsuki.

"Aka-chin, Tsuki-chin..." Murasakibara saddened.

"..." Akashi didn't reply as he didn't really know how to deal with Tetsuki.

"Muro-chin..." Murasakibara saddened even further.

"Ah..." Himuro started an awkward laughter. "Tetsuki, forgive Atsushi?"

"That's right~" Takao complied, tugging Tetsuki's hand secretly.

"Fine." Tetsuki said, patting Murasakibara's head as he moved towards her front.

Murasakibara brightened immediately.

"Why dun we go sleep..?" Aomine suggested as he eyed to Akashi.

"Ah... Yeah.." Momoi complied, pushing Tetsuki and Kasamatsu out. "Te-chan... Kasamatsu-kun..."

"Now." Kise said, the others nodded and headed to the storage room, where they kept Haizaki in, doing something only-god-knows-what.

Meanwhile, Kasamatsu escorted both ladies to their own room. Tetsuki rested on the huge bed and stared at the ceiling. Ring. Ring. Ring. Tetsuki stared at her phone on the right table. "Ta... Ku... To-nii..?" Tetsuki muttered, picking up the line.

"_Tetsuki?_" Takuto asked.

"Takuto-nii?" Tetsuki rolled to her left.

"_Where are you?_" Takuto asked again.

"My friend's house." Tetsuki answered. "Why?"

"_Friend? A guy?_" Takuto's voice darkened.

"... Girl." Tetsuki sensed it and changed her answer.

"_That's good~ Send me the address~_" Takuto sang, Tetsuki sighed. The line is cut.

"... Takuto-nii's weird today..." Tetsuki thought, typing on her phone, sending to her brother. She placed her phone back onto the table, then rolled to the center, closed her eyes and slowly falling into deep slumber. As for Haizaki, he's at only-god-knows-where.

* * *

Me: ... I have no idea what to say about this chap... How bout you..? ._. /failed/


End file.
